1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and in particular to an electrical card connector for perpendicularly electrically connecting a card with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional card connector is parallelly assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB), that is, the insertion of an inserted card is parallel with the PCB, as a result, the card connector occupies a large horizontal space above the PCB. In order to save horizontal space above a PCB, an electrical card connector perpendicularly assembled on the PCB is disclosed, such as an electrical card connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,273. However, the electrical card connector assembly needs a transition connector mounted on a PCB for connecting the electrical card connector to the PCB, as a result, more vertical space is occupied by the transition connector and further the manufacturing cost is higher.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing an improved electrical card connector which can be perpendicularly assembled on a PCB and without a transition device for connecting to the PCB.